As is well known in the art, a hybrid vehicle operates using an output of both an internal combustion engine and an electric motor and an electric vehicle operates only on the output of an electric motor. For each of these vehicles, packing configurations for associated hybrid electronic hardware tend to compromise interior volume, fuel tank volume, and cargo space. Therefore, it is known to install the hybrid electronic equipment in a box-shaped structure or well (typically formed as a one-piece, deep-drawn part) mounted beneath a vehicle body floor. However, with this mounting location of the housing structure, work performed on the hybrid electronic equipment must be carried out from below relative to the vehicle body floor, which can adversely affect an associate's working efficiency. Further, because the structure is supported beneath the vehicle body floor, the known housing structure can be compromised by a vehicle impact, which, in turn, can cause a failure of the hybrid electronic equipment.